


Pack Business

by larrycocaine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Calum Hood, Alpha Edward Styles, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Marcel (Best Song Ever), Alpha Michael, Alpha Nick Grimshaw, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arson, Attempted Murder, Beta Anne, Beta Ashton Irwin, Beta Gemma, Beta Luke Hemmings, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Consensual Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Harry, Death, Doctor Marcel, Dom Edward Styles, Dom Harry Styles, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fighter Edward, Fire, First Time Shifting, Forced Bonding, Forced Drug Use, Forced Feminization, Forced Relationship, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Harry Styles is Marcel, Hunter Harry Styles, Kneeling, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mental Link, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Harry, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Murderers, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Older Harry, Omega Gigi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega Space, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pain, Painplay, Partners in Crime, Past Character Death, Praise Kink, Protective Pack, Punk Harry, Punk Harry Styles, References to Drugs, Sadism, Size Kink, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Staged Crime Scene, Strong Louis Tomlinson, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Swearing, The Styles Triplets, Threats of Violence, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack, Wolves, Younger Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycocaine/pseuds/larrycocaine
Summary: Everything is a lot different than it seems. Sometimes blind obedience and fear gets confused with respect. They don't want an omega, but fighting fate may bring the darkness to the surface for everyone to see.-How could someone feel at peace with the devil himself being their soulmate?*Originally titled Vision of Winter
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 73
Kudos: 185





	1. You Should Know Your Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was the day when everything would change, for better or for worse? Louis didn’t know. January 1st marked the day that Louis and two other wolves would get their first actual job within the pack. The job they would get today would probably be the only job they would ever have. Every two months, all members of the pack who have just turned 18 are given their job titles. Louis was a bit sad at that, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to continue watching over the younger pups anymore, he knew he would have to follow whatever the pack alphas say. 

Calla had turned 18 in the middle of November, she had presented as a beta and would probably get a job under Harry’s command. Most betas worked on the farm, or if they were stronger, they might get a hunting position. Hunting was easily seen as one of the best jobs within the pack. The hunters were treated with so much respect as they were the ones to supply the pack with most of their main protein. Those who worked on the farm, harvesting food, were considered your normal, everyday wolves. The hours weren’t long, luckily, most of the pack worked there, taking turns to pick and plant fruits and vegetables. The older farmers worked with the animals as well as canning and preserving the harvests, making sure the pack would have enough food to get them through winter. Even in winter, the Styles pack was still able to grow their food with the help of the greenhouse their Alpha, Harry had built last spring.

Louis suspected that Rue, the other omega, would get a job working at the school, taking care of the pups alongside their alphas’ mother, Anne. He really hoped he would be able to stay, but it’s rare that a male omega wouldn’t be used for farming or retrieving. Male omegas were a little stronger than the female omegas, and could typically work longer hours. Louis couldn’t picture enjoying a job as a retriever. He thought it was a boring job. If he was going out with a hunting team, he wanted to hunt, not just carry the kill back home. “I guess I can’t be too picky, I’ll have to do whatever they tell me to do anyway” the omega sighed to himself as he checked the time. Watching the little hands on the clock face move, getting closer and closer to 9am, Louis knew he had to get going. 

“Lou, honey, you need to get going” the voice of the kind beta caught his attention. He turned his head to look at the older woman who was busy feeding one of the younger pups. Louis looked back at the clock before getting up from the bench, “I guess you’re right Anne. I’ll see you for dinner tonight?” he asked as he pulled his jacket on. The olive green jacket was pretty worn out from years of use. Louis’ mother had made it for him for his 10th birthday, and he was still surprised it continued to fit him every winter after that. “I’ll see you at dinner tonight, I heard they’re making roast deer with potatoes and carrots. Good luck, have fun and don’t keep my boys waiting”.

The styles triplets had been the alphas for the pack since Louis was 10. That year was a rough one for the whole pack, they lost their alpha, Des. That was also the year Louis lost his mother and father. A flu like illness had spread throughout pack members, causing 13 of them to lose their life, his mother and Alpha two of them. Louis still didn’t know how exactly his dad had died, but he knew from a young age that his dad was a very bad man. 

The chilly air shook Louis to his core as he walked through the snow, knowing he had to meet with the alphas at the pack house. The school was only a 5 minute walk from where he needed to be, so he pulled his hat further over his ears, kicking up the snow below him. As he neared the wooden cabin, he saw both Calla and Rue already waiting on the steps patiently. “Come on Louis, we’re going to be late” the smaller of the two called out. When Louis reached the stairs, the beta opened the door, letting the warm air out. “Rue wouldn’t let us go in without you, so hurry up. I’m not going to be late for this.” Calla, the beta, said with a rush as she kicked the wet snow and mud off of her boots. Louis and Rue did the same, knowing it would be disrespectful to track trails into the Alphas’ home.

The pack house was the largest building on pack lands with the mess hall and school building close behind. This was where the pack’s three alphas lived, and this was also where council meetings were held. The three of them took a seat in the communal living room, sitting on one of the large couches. They stayed silent, sitting up straight to seem more mature in their alphas’ presence. 

The first alpha to walk in the room was Marcel. Louis only knew him as the pack doctor, the youngest triplet, and the one who interacts with the pack the most. Harry was the second alpha to walk in, following his younger brother. While Marcel didn’t have any tattoos, Harry did. Harry was the middle triplet and his main job in the pack was the leader of the hunters. Harry has been known to take on a black bear or two, on his own, just for fun. Most alphas wouldn’t take on a bear unless they’ve had years of practice, and even then, they’d prefer to hunt with guns. The middle triplet didn’t like hunting with weapons and preferred his hunters to use only their wolves. He would say that hunting with guns tainted the flesh of the animal and he didn’t like the taste, when in actuality, he just loved feeling connected with his wolf. He expected the same from his pack members. 

“Our brother is running a bit behind, he had business to attend to. So let’s get started without him” the youngest of the two started, taking a seat on the couch across from the younger wolves. Harry followed his brother’s lead, sitting down beside him. The two alphas were more than intimidating to the young beta and omegas, but Louis wasn’t going to show that on the surface. He had to look strong in the face of his pack leaders. He knew that the pack alphas saw omegas as the weakest link and he wanted to prove them wrong. His mother had always told Louis he was the strongest pup she ever met, and since her passing, Louis knew he needed to continue making his mother proud. So with his head held high with a confident looking posture, Louis’ ears perked up as the middle triplet spoke. 

“Luckily there are only three of you, it makes things a lot easier on us. To make it fair, one of you will be working for each of us.” Harry said, clearing his throat while looking over his options, “Beta, what’s your name?”. Calla shifted in her seat, “it’s Calla, Alpha”. Her confidence seemed to be wavering a bit as the alpha who addressed her stood up, moving to stand directly in front of her. “Stand up” the beta didn’t have to be told twice. If one of the pack alphas asked you to do something, you did it. You would be stupid to not listen to them. The raven haired beta rose to her feet, back completely straight with her chin up. Harry took a quick look over her, his eyes returning to meet hers, “have you shifted before?” he asked with a rough voice, full of authority. “Yes Alpha, my Pa taught me how to shift at a young age. I was able to shift without issue the day after my18th birthday”. “Hmm, good. Most wolves are unable to shift for a few weeks after their 18th birthday.” he stated as fact, knowing that he and his brothers were able to shift on their birthday as well. 

“Alright, I’ll take you on as a retriever. You’ll be replacing an omega who just had his pups. He’ll be back in the spring. If you do a good job, I may keep you on. If, by spring, I’m not happy with your work, you’ll be moved on as a farm hand.”. “Yes Alpha, thank you Alpha” Calla spit out, shocked that Harry chose her in that position. “Take your pick, Marcel,” Harry said to his brother as he turned around and walked back over to the couch.

Louis couldn’t tell if his palms were sweating due to being nervous, or because the wood fire to his left was filling the pack house with heat. He tried to tell himself it was the second, and if one of the Alphas asked, he’d tell them the same. “Well I know you were here on time” the youngest triplet said, looking at Rue, his voice strong with a hint of disappointment. Louis knew the disappointment was aimed towards him and that made his heart drop into his stomach.

The female omega nodded, wanting to hear what the Alpha was going to say next. “I need someone who will be on time to work in the pack kitchen. You’ll start off working the breakfast shift. That includes cleaning, prepping and cooking that meal. I typically have about 10 people working that shift”. As Marcel finished his sentence, the eldest Alpha made his way into the living room, cleaning his hands with a wet hand towel. “Hmm, only three of you this time?” Edward said, throwing the used hand towel into the fire as he looked over the three options. “Beta, come here, you’ll be working for me”. As the beta went to stand up, Harry ordered her to sit back down. “This is what happens when you’re late, Edward” Marcel 0tutted, “Harry’s already claimed her.”

The oldest alpha let out a low growl, rubbing his hand across his face. “Fine, I’ll take the female omega, I’m sure she’d make a decent maid”. “She’s taken too, Edward, you weren’t here to make a choice, so she will be working in the kitchen”. “Then what am I doing here if I don’t get any of them?” Edward was finding this to be a huge waste of his time. “Stop whining, brother, you get the male omega”. The eldest pack alpha barely looked at Louis before turning back to his brothers, “before you even say anything, Ed, he can just clean or something, but you have to take him. Mum will be pissed if you turn him away. She specifically asked that he work for you.” Harry explained. “What makes him so special? And since when have I done what Anne wants anyway? I’m the Alpha of the pack, I trump everyone else’s decisions”. “Just take the omega, Ed. I’ve got to get back to the clinic. One of Harry’s mighty hunters broke a paw, so I need to go deal with them”. “I’ve got to go too, Ed, have fun!” Harry said with a chuckle, “Calla, follow me. We’ve got work to do”. 

As the two younger pack Alphas led their new workers out of the pack house, Louis was left solely in Edward’s presence. “Follow me” the alpha ordered as he started walking out of the room and down the hall. Louis wordlessly followed Edward, having to walk faster than normal to keep up with the Alpha’s long strides. “I see you’re an unclaimed omega” Edward stated, not asking. “What’s that got to do with anything?” Louis piped up from where he was four steps behind the taller man. “Don’t talk back to me” he responded, stopping dead in his tracks to give the small omega a dark look, “as your pack Alpha, I deserve more respect than that”. “Respect should go both ways you know?” Louis cursed himself when those words slipped out, he really wasn’t making this easy on himself. “Respect is earned, Pup. Now watch your mouth and be quiet. No one likes an omega who thinks they know everything. You should know your place.” Edward said with a growl, pushing Louis infront of him, “keep walking.”. Louis only stumbled on his feet for a moment before carrying on, this time with his eyes trained on the wooden stairs and then on the white snow.

Every now and then the Alpha behind him would give him a new direction to walk, and about 20 minutes later, they arrived at a wooden lodge deep in the bush. In Louis’ 18 years of living in this pack, he had never seen this part of the woods, knowing this area was off limits to the pack members. He had heard stories of the pack alphas having a cabin in the woods, but he didn’t know if this was it or not. Louis stopped in his tracks, knowing the alpha would want to enter the cabin first. Said Alpha brushed past him, kicking the snow off his boots before walking into the warm air filled cabin, knowing Louis was following behind him. 

The room right to the left of the front door looked to be a living room, the fire stocked with freshly cut wood and keeping the cabin a comfortable temperature. There were two older wolves standing in front of the fireplace, sipping on cups of hot chocolate as they poked something in the fire. “Brother, you’re back pretty quickly” the white haired beta acknowledged, her eyes landing on the small omega behind her younger brother, “and you brought company?”. “Harry and Marcel left this one for me, so now I have to figure out a job for him. I was really hoping on getting that female beta, she would have done well here”. 

“I can do whatever she could have done, I’m not a weak wolf” Louis piped up, feeling insulated by the way this Alpha was discussing him. The other omega in the room finally looked over at Louis, rolling her eyes at him. “What’s he going to do here? Be a maid?” the female omega that Louis had known as Gigi spoke up. The younger omega had never been in the same room as these wolves, he only knew of them due to their positions in the pack. He knew that Gigi’s alpha worked alongside the triplets, and due to that, she had been given a better position in the pack. The beta, Gemma, was the triplets’ older sister. She had started training at a young age to become pack alpha once her father passed, but as she grew up, she presented as a beta. Their old pack leader, Des, was thankful he had three alpha sons to take over for him once he had passed away, not having to leave his pack in the hands of his pack betas. 

The pack beta roll was basically a wolf or wolves who would be the triplet’s right hand, stepping up into the pack Alpha position should something happen to the triplets. Because there were three alphas, there were two Betas. Gigi’s mate, Zayn, was one of them. He worked the closest with Edward, while the packs’ other Beta, Liam, worked closely with Harry and Marcel. Zayn and Liam were the two of the strongest alphas in the pack, sitting behind the triplets, and it would always stay that way.

Louis hadn’t realized he had gotten distracted before a pair of fingers were snapping within an inch of his face. “Are you quite done?” He bit out, smacking the hand away from his face. He should have known that was a big mistake when he realized the fingers belong to the pack alpha. “I’ve had it with your attitude, Omega. I was going to have you clean, but since you want to try and act all tough, I’ll prove that you’re nothing but a weak omega”. Edward couldn’t stand when people tried to talk back, so he was going to put Louis back in his place. He grabbed the omega’s arm, marching him out of the cabin and down the back steps. Louis could have sworn he saw the alpha’s eyes turn black in colour, but he realized he should really start watching his mouth. The grip on his arm was sure to leave a nasty bruise, but he was going to prove he could take it.

“You want to act all tough and mighty, huh?” the alpha growled, causing the few betas and alphas who were in their wolf forms to turn around and look at their alpha. “Turn” was an alpha command that he directed at Louis. “I don’t know how to” Louis tried explaining before being tossed to the ground, another growl coming from Edward’s throat, “you think you can worth my troubles but you don’t even know how to turn? Hmm? Pathetic. Gigi, here, now”. The tall blonde omega made her way over to the alpha, putting her shoulder length hair into a ponytail, “Yes, Alpha”. “Hand to hand combat” Edward ordered, “don’t go easy on him. He thinks he’s worth something here.”. “Really, Edward?” came another Alpha voice from across the way, the raven haired alpha walking up to his mate, “let the poor kid go clean or something. We’ve got actual work to focus on.”. “Don’t tell me what to do, Zayn. This will be over quick enough anyway”.

Louis knew he got himself into this, and he only had one way out, he had to win. “Can you hold my jacket, honey?” Gigi asked her alpha, handing him her leather jacket. Zayn took the jacket wordlessly, deciding to just stay out of it. He knew Edward long enough to know that he couldn’t talk him out of anything. Louis followed suit, throwing his winter jacket down on the snow, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater, getting into a fighting stance. 

The two omegas circled each other before Gigi made the first move. Louis had no prior training, but he was faster than her. He anticipated her next move, flawlessly avoiding her jabs and lunges. As his breathing started to pick up, he misstepped and had a punch land against his jaw. She was able to overpower the younger omega once he was caught off guard. Within a second she had him pinned to the ground and he wasn’t strong enough to get out of that position. Edward’s laughter made Louis even angrier. Gigi sharply inhaled when she saw Louis’ eyes flash before she found herself pinned to the ground, a white wolf on top of her. “What the fuck?” she screeched out, “I thought he didn’t know how to turn?”

The pure white wolf above her was snarling in her face, one front paw pressed against her chest while the other clawed at the ground beside her head. Before she had a chance to turn into her own wolf, Louis was knocked off of her with another wolf’s jaw around his neck. Louis could feel the power of the alpha above him and could hear the bigger wolf commanding him to submit. “Zayn, off. If anyone gets to kill the kid, it’ll be me.” Edward spoke up, kicking at Zayn’s side. Zayn was back in his human form, anger coming off him in waves as he turned to his Alpha, “why would you put her in that position? You know better than to put my mate in that position with a Pup who can’t control his wolf. I should have killed him.”.

"I’m not a pup, stop talking about me like I’m a weak omega” Louis growled from where he was, face against the snow, shivering from the cold. He had torn his clothing when he shifted and was now left in nothing. Zayn was in the same boat with that one, but Alpha’s body heat was a lot higher than lesser wolves. “Gigi, put your coat back on before you catch a cold. We really don’t need you sick this week” her alpha said, tossing her leather jacket back to her, “I’m going inside, you can deal with the rest of training today since you pulled that shit Styles”.

As he watched Gigi and Zayn walk back up the steps and into the cabin, he tapped his boot against Louis’ side, “get up, Snowball. You’ll be training with the Alphas and Betas today. If you don’t end up dead or barely hanging onto life by the end of the day, you can continue to work for me. If you end up dead, we’ll toss you to the wild animals. If you end up seriously injured, Marcel will fix you and you’ll get stuck as a maid here”. “Yes, Alpha” Louis said with a lower tone, picking himself up and putting his coat back on, his bare feet freezing in the wet snow, “can I get new clothing first?” “No, you’ll be in wolf form for the day.”.

Edward started training easy, having the wolves run 5 miles along the river, leading the pack with his long strides. Louis tried to keep up, powering through and running faster than he has ever run before. He was right behind Edward’s large wolf, hearing growls from the alphas and betas he had passed. After that, Louis was already exhausted, but powered through. 

Edward stood in the middle of the wolves, in his human form, his bare toes digging into the wet snow. Louis looked around the group, seeing that there were four alphas and four betas. “Asher and Snowball, come here”. The alpha named Asher walked forward, still in wolf form, large teeth on view as he growled. “I was talking to you, Omega, get in here” Edward repeated with a bite, eyes locked on Louis’ silver wolf ones. The omega stepped forward, his ears pinned back, “not again” he thought to himself, or at least he thought. “I can hear you, Omega. You wanted in on this, so you will get equal treatment. Asher, don’t go easy on him. Fight him like you’d fight the others.”. 

On the count of three, Louis was thrown into the fight, the alpha wolf in front of him biting at the snow by the omega’s feet. At the first nip, Louis knew he needed to play the long game. He knew that Alphas were stronger, especially this alpha who had years of practice in his wolf form. Omegas were typically quicker, and Louis figured he could use that to his advantage. He was exhausted from shifting for the first and second time, he had to be smart about this. As the bigger wolf lunged, Louis moved to the side, causing the alpha to roll in the snow. He was back on his four paws fast though, trying again and again to sink his teeth into the smaller wolf. Each failed try was slowly tiring the bigger wolf out, his moves becoming sloppy. This carried on for 15 minutes before Louis figured the other wolf was tired of going in circles, so the smaller wolf pinned the alpha down, his jaw wrapped around the front of the other wolf’s throat. “I’m surprised you managed to outsmart Asher, get off him snowball.” Edward commanded, Louis immediately rolling off the grey wolf below him. He won, for now. 

Edward pit Louis against a few more wolves before giving up on training for the day. “Everyone go home, Snowball you stay here”. Louis watched as the betas and alphas started their run back to their homes as he panted, waiting on Edward’s next command. Normally he wouldn’t listen to an alpha who treated him like this, but something deep inside told Louis to listen for once in his life. “Shift back” at Edward’s command he did, every muscle and joint in his body burning from the ache. He was more worn out than he had ever been. The cold hit him as he now stood in the nude. “I’ll be honest, I’m surprised I’m not throwing your dead body into the woods right now. I figured one of them would kill you”. Louis was going to take that as a compliment, figuring it’s the only one he’d ever get from this alpha. “I thought you didn’t know how to shift” Edward’s eyebrows were knitted together. “I don’t know how to shift”. “But you did shift… multiple times.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, I was never taught how to shift. I just got so angry you were making me play an unfair game and it just happened”. “That kind of thing doesn’t just happen, Snowball, I-” “My name isn’t Snowball. I don’t know how I shifted, but I didn’t die. I deserve some respect after what you’ve put me through. Atleast learn my fucking name!” He shouted up at the alpha, his blue eyes flickering again with silver. “Fine, what’s your name, Omega?” Edward asked unamused, not appreciating being yelled at. “My name’s Louis Tomlinson, Alpha”.


	2. You Will Submit To Me

“Tomlinson, huh?” Edward repeated, the name sounded familiar to him and when he realized why, he let out a growl. Louis stumbled as he took a step back, trying to distance himself from the now angry alpha. The omega was too tired to do more to protect himself, standing his ground as the alpha advanced. “Son of a traitor” Louis’ breathing picked up the closer Edward got, “I thought the Tomlinson family was dead?”. “They are dead” Louis said, his anger mimicking the alpha’s, now shaking from both the cold and the tone the alpha was using, but the omega was far from weak, “mum got sick and the Alpha killed my dad. I’m the only Tomlinson left”. Before Edward could say another word, they were interrupted by two large wolves running across the training grounds.

After seeing Edward in his wolf form, it wasn’t too hard for Louis to figure out these wolves were the other two pack alphas. The first one to shift back was the youngest sibling, his wolf was a bit smaller than Harry’s, but he was still larger than the average alpha wolf. “What are you two idiots doing here?” the eldest brother asked with his arms crossed over his chest, a hint of anger still on the tip of his tongue. “So you didn’t kill the omega?” Harry chuckled as he shifted back right after his younger brother, “Zayn told us you basically sentenced an omega to death, so Marcel and I came to clean up the damage” he shrugged. “If he died, it wasn’t my fault. Snowball here wanted to try and prove that he was tough” the eldest brother said in a baby voice, mocking the omega. 

“For your information I am tough. I won against that alpha, didn’t I?” Louis stomped, effectively punctuating his sentence. “You had him fight an alpha?” Marcel asked with a smirk, turning to the eldest brother, “Mother won’t be pleased knowing you stuck him in the ring with an alpha. For some reason, this child means something to her”. “I honestly couldn’t care less what Anne thinks” Edward continued, “but I do want to know why she’s taken a liking to Beta Tomlinson’s bastard child”. Harry’s head whipped around fast at that, a look of shock coating his face, “I thought Mum said the Tomlinsons were dead”. Louis let out a growl, “you know I’m still here right?”. “Hush up, Runt, the adults are talking” Edward teased. 

Louis was well beyond being done with how the alpha was treating him. “I’m not a fucking child!” he roared as he swung his fist, his knuckles colliding with the alpha’s eye. The alpha grabbed the omega by the back of his neck, his eyes turning black within seconds. “I may have let you mess around today, but I am your pack Alpha and I do not take kindly to this kind of disrespect” the alpha said lowly, the omega starting to go limp under the pressure on his neck, “you will submit to me. You are lucky Anne likes you, otherwise I would have killed you before you punched me. Now get the fuck out of my face”.

As soon as the alpha let go of the back of Louis’ neck, the omega collapsed onto the snow. “Mum’s going to be so pissed” Harry said quietly, taking the omega’s jacket that had been discarded prior to Louis’ fight with Gigi. The alpha wrapped Louis up, knowing that omegas shouldn’t be left in the cold after shifting back. “I’m bringing him to Mum, but I’m not taking the blame, Edward”. The eldest alpha rolled his eyes before he stormed off towards the training cabin, Marcel following close behind.

“Let me go” Louis whined, trying to wiggle himself out of the alpha’s grasp, only making Harry’s grip tighten. “Stop fighting” he ordered, using his alpha tone on the omega. “This isn’t fair, I wasn’t done” he complained, “I was fine. I proved myself”. “Maybe it’s not the best to prove yourself, Omega, bad things happen when Edward finds you useful” this confused the omega, but he decided it was probably best to not ask. As they neared the pack house, Louis started to become agitated. Pack members were staring as the pair walked by, Louis still in the Alpha’s arms. “Can I get down?” he asked hopefully, “people are staring”. The alpha let out a grunt in disapproval, “I’m not going to wait on you to catch up with me, it’s faster if I just carry you”.

Once they made it to the pack house, Harry placed the omega down, closing the door behind them to keep the heat from the fire inside. “Follow me” the alpha said, demanding instead of asking. Louis timidly followed the alpha up the stairs, his anxiety running rampant. Pack members were never allowed to go upstairs in the pack house, that area was strictly for the three pack Alphas. As soon as the omega reached the top of the stairs, he became surrounded in the thick scent of the three alphas, it coated over the omega like a blanket. Louis’s eyes began to flash silver again, feeling like his knees could give out on him at any time. 

All three of the alphas had a similar scent, the combined aroma reminding Louis of the forest. The omega couldn’t explain how, but he felt safe in this space. He felt mentally warm and fuzzy. He stumbled into the back of Harry as they paused outside a door at the end of the hall. The alpha muttered a quiet “they’re going to be pissed” before he pushed the door open, slipping into the darkened room. As soon as they walked into the near-black room, the omega’s knees buckled, catching himself on the chair beside the door frame. 

Harry ruffled around the large walk-in closet, pulling out a few pieces of clothing. Louis couldn’t see well in the dark, no omega could, but the alpha had no issue with it. The alpha reemerged from the closet, now fully dressed again, shoving clothing into the omega’s hands. “Put some clothes on”. The omega didn’t need to be told twice, still shaking from the cold. Louis took his winter jacket off before unfolding the clothes. He tugged on the large sweatpants first, tying the strings tightly to hold them up. The tshirt he put on next could be a dress on his small frame. It was odd to the omega, being up in the alphas’ bedroom, dressed in their clothes. Even though they were standing in the dark, Harry couldn’t ignore the few times the omega’s eyes had flashed silver.

“Harry? Are you here?” the voice of Harry’s younger brother called from the bottom of the stairs. That snapped the alpha out of his thoughts, groaning to himself, “I’m here, give me a minute” he called back down to Marcel. “Come on, let’s go. They won’t be too happy that you were even up here” the alpha said with a hint of annoyance. “Then why did you bring me up here?” Louis wrapped his arms around himself, looking impossibly small in the clothes he was given. “You were cold and needed clothes. I figured you wouldn’t want to walk across pack lands in nothing but your winter jacket. Normally we take our clothes off before we shift, but no, you had to shred your clothes to pieces and nearly froze to death”. 

When Harry and Louis walked into the kitchen, the other two alphas froze in their spots. “Why’s he wearing your clothes?” Edward asked, stalking towards his brother, taking a deep whiff of the alpha’s neck, “so you didn’t fuck him. Why’s he wearing your clothes?”. “I’m not you, Edward.” Harry scoffed, “I don’t fuck every omega that I lay my eyes on. I have standards”. “As much as I’m glad you clothed me, I don’t believe it’s too kind to speak about someone that way. I’m not just a piece of ass” Louis never had much contact with the pack alphas, honestly the pack almost never saw or spoke with them, but the omega didn’t expect to be treated like this. “You do have a nice ass” Edward admitted. 

“Boys are you here?” The four wolves turned their attention to the omega walking into the pack house. “Mum!” Harry called out excitedly, rushing to his mother to give her a big hug. “How’s my precious boy?” she asked sweetly, pushing Harry’s unruly curls out of his face, “did you have a good day hunting? I saw that a couple deer got brought to Calum to butcher”. “It was really good until Zayn came running for Marcel and I” Harry started, “he said Edward was about to kill your omega friend here, so we rushed to go clean up the evidence”. Anne turned around to look at Louis, walking over to him next, checking the small boy out for any obvious damage. 

“You poor boy” she sighed, “Edward, what did you do to him? He’s all bruised up”. “It’s not my fault that he felt like he was tough enough to fight an alpha. He also lied to me about being able to shift” Edward rolled his eyes, ignoring the scolding look his mother was giving him. “You had him fight an alpha! Edward Styles, I did not raise you like that” the older omega getting upset at her son's actions. “Technically, Anne, you didn’t raise me. You focused your energy on dumb and dumber here” the alpha said in return. “Edward, I don’t know who you’re calling dumb, but I am legitimately the smartest wolf in this pack” Marcel reminded him. “Anyways, now that you’re here, Mum, you can take your omega friend to the mess hall for dinner. Him and his flashing silver eyes are freaking me out a bit”. “You saw his eyes flashing too? I thought I was seeing things” Edward admitted. 

A smirk covered the older omega’s face, causing the other four wolves in the room to become confused. “Mum, what are you thinking about?” Harry asked, his eyebrows knitted together. “Well, do you remember that story I told you as a kid? The one where the white wolf’s eyes shined a brilliant silver?” she asked the middle triplet softly. “Yeah. Her eyes shined silver whenever her soulmate was close by” Harry had loved that story. He had always wanted to believe soulmates were a real thing, but Edward had told him how silly he was being. Legend had it that everyone was born with a soulmate, but in the real world, no one ever truly found them. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me” Louis said outloud when it started to connect, “no, that’s not happening”. 

“Ah, but it is” Anne’s smile was bright and warm, “I remember the first time I saw your eyes flash silver. You were 16 at the time. We were painting a classroom in the school building, Edward had stopped by to see Gemma. He bumped into you and you dropped the tray of paint you had in your hands. It got everywhere and you were so angry that he didn’t apologize. Your eyes flashed then”. “Well it was quite rude for him to not apologize”.

“The second time I saw it happen was when you were 17. You had decided that hunting a rabbit would be fun. You couldn’t shift yet, but you were pretty fast on two feet.” she explained, “You ran in between Harry and the other hunters and their prey. He growled at you, in his wolf form. I was right behind you, trying to make sure you were safe and I saw your eyes flicker”. “I almost killed you that day. We were running out of food for the pack” Harry said as he listened in, paying attention to what his Mum was saying.

“Just after your 18th birthday, you asked me to come with you to see Marcel to check on your health. He barely looked at you, claiming he was busy with other patients. You thought he was being rude because of who you are. If looks could kill, he would have been dead when your eyes started flashing”. 

“Why do my eyes only flash when I'm angry?” Louis asked curiously. “They flash when you experience strong emotions that are aimed at your soulmate, or in your case, soulmates. And so far, all you’ve felt is anger”. “Anne, soulmates aren’t real” Edward said, annoyed, “brothers, we’ve got work to do. Let’s go”. “Harry, can you do me a favour?” she asked her middle son sweetly. “I’d do anything for you” he responded. “Take Louis with you tonight. He could be really helpful. Maybe he could clean or something”.


	3. Beta Tomlinson

As soon as Anne had said her goodbyes, the three alphas turned their attention back to the omega that was dressed in Harry’s clothing. “We can’t bring him,” Marcel said first, his eyes flicking back over to his brothers. “But Mum asked us to. And he’s our soulmate” Harry pouted. He had dreamed of meeting his soulmate, and now that he had, he wanted to be with the omega at all times. “Harry don’t be stupid, soulmates aren’t real. Anne is just trying to get us to mate off with an omega. Pipsqueak here is the son of a traitor, so I will not play into Anne’s plans” Edward wasn’t pleased with the thoughts his mother had continued to put in Harry’s head throughout the years. 

Harry moved in closer to the omega, a pout on his face. “Edward, he's so cute. You could grow to love him! Finding your soulmate is so rare! It’s like a fairytale! He could be our prince”. The eldest alpha laughed at that, a dark, deep, laugh. “Soulmates aren’t real. You are just supposed to pick an omega, breed them, and then boom, you have your heir. You don’t even need to mate with them anymore. Isn’t that right, bastard child?”. Louis let out a warning growl, his eyes doing the weird flashy thing again. “Come on, Eddy, let him come with us to work. He’s our soulmate! He may as well find out what we do!”.

“Haz, you know better than to get other wolves involved” Marcel started, “we already have too many omegas to deal with, we don’t need another one. We have no reason to trust him either”. “No, let’s take him” Edward spoke up, sounding way too cheerful about the thought, “he wanted to prove his worth, let him”. “Ed, seriously, we can’t” Marcel tried to continue, getting cut off by his eldest brother. “Don’t tell me what to do, Marcel. You may be my brother, but I am still your alpha, and I don’t have to listen to you, or Harry, or Anne or even tinkerbell here who hasn’t stopped growling yet”. “I’m not even that small. And why do I have to go? What if I don’t want to?” The omega was hating how he was being spoken about, the alphas acting like he wasn’t even there. “You don’t get a say, Omega” Edward said with an honest tone, “we better be heading out, Zayn and Liam are probably waiting”.

Louis put his winter jacket on, zipping it up over the bulky fabric of Harry’s shirt. Harry had found a pair of winter boots that are his sisters, giving it to the omega. Luckily the omega and the pack alpha’s sister had similar sized feet and the boots fit almost perfectly. The eldest alpha grabbed Louis by the arm, forcing the omega to walk by his side. Marcel and Harry followed close by, holding their own conversation. “Haz, don’t let this soulmate shit get you too excited. Mother has been trying to get us to mate with someone for years. She’s probably making stuff up” the youngest triplet explained, “Look, I know you’ve been waiting for this ‘magical’ moment since we were kids, but we have responsibilities now. We can’t pretend we’re still kids and life is a wonderful thing. So just chill out with this omega, Edward will just make things worse on all of us, the Pup included”. “But Mum would never lie to me over this” the middle triplet said with a pout, watching the small omega walking ahead of them. “Harry, the more you show Edward that you like him, the rougher this is going to be on him. I can already tell Ed isn’t happy right now. I just hope he keeps the omega alive”.

Louis was growling almost the whole way, trying to pull his arm away from the alpha. “I get it, you want me to follow you, just let me go” he tried again, only succeeding in angering the alpha some more. “Be quiet” he shushed the omega as they continued to walk. Louis had never been this far from the pack, but he figured they were still within the pack’s territory. The cabin they walked up to was about half the size of the pack house. It was hidden in the thick forest, without the fire burning inside, you wouldn’t have seen it. Louis felt a chill run through him, his anxiety raising. He got a really bad feeling about this cabin. Louis knew they were really far from where the packhouse is, knowing he was far from his own cabin, it made the omega extremely uncomfortable. 

As soon as the alpha led him into the cabin, they were surrounded by different kinds of weapons. Louis could hear the growls coming from the two alphas that were sitting on the couch. "What the fuck, Ed?" The dark haired one started. Louis recognized him from the training grounds earlier that day. "Edward, I think this is a bad idea" the other alpha said, "he shouldn't be here". Both of those alphas, Louis now understood were the two pack Betas. They were the triplets' right hand men, meaning they were at the top of the food chain. Behind them, sipping on two mugs of tea were their omegas. The blonde and brunette omegas were watching on, unamused looks painted across their faces. Louis could feel their stares, it felt like they were burning holes through his head. 

"Stop growling at me" Edward said, effectively hushing his two pack Betas, "we have work to do". Harry had to push Louis from behind so him and his younger brother could get in the cabin. "What is Louis going to do?" Harry asked curiously, knowing the other two omegas had their own jobs to focus on. "I assume you know how to count?" Edward asked, his eyes making contact with the omegas. "Umm yeah, um, Anne taught me how to". The oldest triplet rolled his eyes, grabbing Louis by the arm again, pulling him towards the couch. "Then be useful and count the money. No talking" Louis' eyes widened as he looked at the pieces of paper. 

The omega had never seen money before, he didn't even know what it was. The middle triplet sat down beside the omega, quietly whispering to him. "Just count how many pieces of paper there are, I'll tell you how much money you have". The pack never needed to worry about money, they didn't need to know about it. They never had to pay for anything. Everything the pack had, they grew or made themselves. The Styles pack was sheltered, always has been. 

Louis sat quietly, counting the pieces of paper. Harry stayed sitting beside him, but was helping Zayn and Liam weigh and package the drugs. Edward and Marcel were sat in the corner, discussing business they had this coming week. "Ed, I really don't think he should be here. Mother is going to kill us for this if she finds out" Marcel said quietly as he pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Anne won't find out, because the Pup will know better than to talk about it". "We have no control over him, Ed" Marcel continued, his eyes flickering back to the small omega. "We're the pack Alphas, I'm sure that's enough to control him for now, unless he turns out like his father. At that point, I'll deal with him" he chuckled. 

The eldest triplet remembered years ago how Louis' father had died. He was the pack Betas, he worked directly for the triplets' father. He was known as one of the most respected Alphas in the pack, he was the leader of the hunters, he fought off rogue wolves and kept the pack protected. Beta Tomlinson and Alpha Styles were close growing up, and Beta Tomlinson would have done anything for the pack Alpha. Louis' parents never mated, and he lived with his Mum growing up, while his father lived in the pack house. 

Growing up, the triplets and Gemma were being groomed to take over. Their father was sure Gemma was going to be the pack Alpha, but when she presented as a Beta, he was grateful he had a backup plan. Alpha Styles had tried his best to make sure his kids were as tough as nails, and in some ways he felt he let them down. Harry was arguably the weakest mentally, and his father hated how much Anne had always babied him. He hated the stories she’d tell him, how there were such things as soulmates, how Alphas should be eager to have a mate. That’s not how he wanted to raise his pups. Alpha Styles was always proud of how strong Edward was, how determined he was to take care of the pack. 

Edward was the closest to their father, while Harry was closest to their mother. Marcel was mostly a lone wolf growing up. He spent a lot of time in the pack house library, reading the old books written by their ancestors. While Edward was out with their dad, dealing with pack business, Harry would spend time cooking with his mother. Marcel would have his nose buried in a book at all times. Edward could remember the night his father woke him up, it was too early in the morning for anyone else to be awake. He remembered how cold the snow was beneath his feet as he shifted into his wolf form. At 18, his wolf was almost finished growing. He stood tall beside his father, their pack Alpha. It was obvious to Edward that his father’s illness was worsening, knowing they had maybe a month before he would succumb to it. 

His dad led them to the cabin deep in the forest, making sure that no one had trailed them. “Why are we here?” Edward asked confused, shifting back. He had been carrying his clothes in his mouth as they made their way through the snow, so he easily got dressed again. His father stayed silent as he walked into the cabin and to the basement steps. Edward had a bad feeling about this, but continued to follow him down the stairs. At the bottom of the steps was Beta Tomlinson, chained up, blood surrounding his body. “Alpha” Edward started, “what’s going on here?”. Beta Tomlinson lifted his head to look up at Edward before he spit out some more blood. “Tomlinson is a traitor, son” Alpha Styles said, picking up a gun from the table along the wall, looking at it intently. 

“What do you mean he’s a traitor? Alpha, he’s our pack Beta” Edward spoke up, moving closer to Beta Tomlinson. “Tomlinson here, has gotten a little too close to your mother for my liking. I feel he’s trying to take my place when I die, but that’s not going to happen” Alpha Styles said as he walked back over to his son. “He also fucked up our last order and stole about 10 grand from us. When you’re Alpha, Edward, you can’t let your pack walk all over you. You can’t let an Omega get away with what I let your mother get away with” he said with a loud growl, “You don’t need an Omega, Edward. They aren’t worth the time and they’ll just turn those closest to you, against you”. The gun was placed in Edward’s hand, the teen looking down at it in shock. “Alpha, I can't,” he said, uncomfortable with the foreign metallic feeling in his hands. “You must, Edward. You’re going to be the pack Alpha when I pass, and I need to know that you will do everything you have to do, to protect what’s yours” the older alpha said, “the business will fail if you can’t take out your enemies when needed. You will lose power over the pack. I cannot have my son be a disgrace”. 

Edward held onto the gun properly now, his hands shaking as he looked back to his father. “Do it, pull the trigger, Edward” he ordered with his alpha tone. The younger wolf looked back at Beta Tomlinson, catching a glimpse of his blue eyes. He wasn’t even begging for his life, he knew he had already lost this game. “Why did you betray the pack?” Edward asked him, his hands still shaking as he aimed the gun at him. “You wouldn’t get it Edward. I was doing what was best for the pack. I was doing what your mom needed me to do. There are young pups who need to be protected from what your father does. This will come out eventually and it will hurt the whole pack” he responded weekly. “What’s he talking about, Alpha?” “It doesn’t matter what he’s saying Edward, take care of him. You will not be a weak Alpha. I need to know if you can do this. I didn’t bother bringing Harry or Marcel because they are too weak for this. Your mother raised them to be weak. But you’re my strong boy. Now pull the trigger”.

Edward aimed the gun, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. After the sound of the gunshot, the basement was silent. When he opened his eyes, he could see Beta Tomlinson’s lifeless body on the concrete. His dad wore a proud smile, reaching out for the gun. “I knew you could do it, Edward. You always made me proud. Now clean up your mess before anyone finds him. Leave his remains outside of our border”. He listened to his father and spent the next couple hours cleaning the mess. Once he was done, he could have sworn he would never scrub the sight from his brain.

“I have an idea,” Edward said when he pulled himself from his thoughts. Marcel didn’t like the look on his brother’s face, “What are you going to do?” he asked, a little nervous. When Edward got like this, it was never something good. “I know how to make him submit to us fully” He started, getting cut off by his youngest brother. “No Edward, you’re not going to mate him” Marcel said with a look of disgust on his face. “No, it’s something even better” his smirk darkened as he stood up from the table, walking across the room towards the omega. “Come with me, Snowball” the alpha beckoned before walking to the stairs, “I should show you around, since we’ll be spending most nights here”.

Harry rushed to his feet, following his brother and Louis. “Edward, come on, don’t do this” Harry tried to stop his brother, already knowing what was about to happen. “Ed he’ll listen to me, to us, you don’t have to do this” he tried again. “Harry, he needs to learn his place. He needs to understand that if he doesn’t listen to us, bad things could happen” the eldest alpha said with a growl, throwing the door open to the basement. Louis was walking down the stairs in front of Edward, being stuck with no way out. The basement was musty with a hint of a rotten metallic smell. It made the Omega’s nose twist in disgust, he really didn’t want to be down here. In the corner he saw metal chains laying on the concrete, bolted to the floor. There were brown stains around the chains, possibly rust. “What’s that for?” he finally asked out loud as he walked closer to the chains, “why am I down here?”. 

“Do you know what happens to traitors, Snow?” Edward asked with a serious look across his face, walking toward the omega, “would you like to know?” he continued. “Umm… I guess you’re going to tell me anyway” Louis mustered up so he didn’t look weak. “That’s right, Omega. You see, when you mess with what’s mine, you end up dead. Just like your father did” Louis’ eyes widened at that, “I took care of your father 10 years ago, right in this very spot”. Louis felt sick at that as his heart began to race. He knew his dad was dead, but he didn’t know what exactly happened. “You killed my dad?” he looked scared and hurt as he locked eyes with the alpha. Edward advanced, Louis stepping backwards to leave a gap between the two of them. When his back collided with the stone wall, he knew he was in trouble. “Now, Pup. I think it’s wise if you learn your place within this pack. We don’t want a repeat of a Tomlinson becoming a traitor, huh?” Edward asked lowly, lifting Louis’ chin as he crowded around him, watching his eyes flash silver, “as your soulmate, you will listen to me. You will obey and you will not cause any trouble. I am not afraid to kill my soulmate” He said, his eyes flashing gold as he pressed a kiss to the omega’s lips, knowing the alpha command he just made would be followed. The omega wouldn’t physically or mentally be able to disobey an Alpha command, especially from the pack Alpha who was his soulmate. Louis didn’t realize how fucked he was at this point.


	4. I’m Sorry I Couldn’t Save You From My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE UPDATED TAGS!  
> -  
> This story is more gory than I expected, if this is something you don't want to read, please don't continue this fic.  
> -  
> I needed to take a bit of a break from my fics, but I'm back now and more motivated than ever!

The kiss took the omega by surprise, but he could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach, and in that moment he knew for sure that he was the triplets’ soulmate. He felt a spark, he felt submissive, he felt small. His eyes stayed a brilliant silver as Edward pulled away, the alpha’s now gold eyes mirroring his. Harry’s possessive growl could be heard from across the room. “What the fuck Edward!” he shouted, rushing towards the pair, pulling the omega into his arms. The alpha felt betrayed by his older brother, “he’s our soulmate, Ed, you can’t just do that. He’s not just a random omega. He was born to be ours! He would have listened!”. 

Louis’ eyes continued to shine a bright silver, looking into Harry’s green ones. The alpha in front of him knew he couldn’t break Louis out of that alpha command. If it was Marcel who used that command on Louis, Harry could break it, but Edward is the top of the hierarchy. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you from my brother, Louis, but I’ll try my best to protect you from everyone else” he promised the omega. “Harry, stop being so dramatic” the eldest triplet said while rolling his eyes, “come on Snowball, I guess it’s time for you to learn about the pack business, hm?” Edward asked as his eyes went back to their normal green. Louis’ eyes went back to blue as he walked over to the tallest alpha, standing to his right. 

It was like Louis’ brain and heart were fighting as he moved closer to the alpha. His heart couldn’t get enough of wanting to please the alpha, his soulmate, and follow the alpha command he was given. His brain was freaking out, wanting nothing to do with the psychotic alpha. Edward’s hand reached up to the back of Louis’ neck, leading the omega back up the stairs, brushing past his younger brothers. The old wooden boards beneath their feet creaked with each step, just another reminder that this cabin was creepy. 

As they reached the top step, Louis and Edward came face to face with the triplets’ older sister, a red tinge in her wet, white hair. Louis could smell the metallic scent that covered the beta in front of him, feeling his stomach turn from it. “Your blood or theirs?” Edward asked as he pushed Louis forward, moving deeper into the hallway, the other two alphas making their way up the stairs. “Theirs of course. Dad trained me better than to let my blood get anywhere. They never stood a chance” she replied with a smile, “why’s mum’s omega friend here?”. 

“Harry’s soulmate here wanted to prove himself” the eldest Alpha said with a shrug. “What our dear brother here means to say is he forced the pup to come here. He also just threatened him and put him under an alpha command that myself and Harry can’t break. He’s also our soulmate” Marcel said as he squeezed past them, “I’ve got work to do. Gem you need to go clean yourself off, you reak”. “Well I’m sorry that I was doing actual work while you three fucked around and tortured an omega. Mum will be pissed when she finds out what you did to him, Ed. I know my job is to clean up after you three, but that stops at body parts and blood. I’m not cleaning up this mess though, so good luck.”.

“Did she just say body parts?” Louis asked with a whimper, fearfully turning to look up at Edward, “why’s she covered in blood?”. The omega honestly didn’t know if he wanted the answer to his question, maybe he could run right now. But where would he even run to? “Well you’re about to get an in person demonstration on some of our Pack Business, Snow” Louis watched as Edward’s eyes started to turn black, nostrils twitching as the pungent scent of fresh blood wafted through the air. The omega could hear a struggle by the front door, turning to find two men on their knees, blood drenched clothing clinging to their battered bodies. Behind them stood a tall Alpha, blood splattered on his clothing. To Louis, this Alpha was intimidating. His mind was shouting ‘danger’ to him; panicking, Louis tried to look for an alternate exit. Before the omega could make a break for it, Edward squeezed the back of Louis’ neck, right where his omega spot was. 

The feeling of panic dissipated; he no longer tried to escape. “Lovely to see you Nicholas, thank you for bringing them here for me. My brothers and I were a bit preoccupied with other matters” Edward explained as his eyes flickered down to meet Louis’. “It’s not too often I’m allowed on the treasured Styles Packlands” the alpha said with a smirk, “I’m also aware I will be generously compensated for my travel. Your sister wouldn’t even let me bring my car, it’s a pity your pack lives like this. Do you even have running water? You’re living like savages”. Edward lifted his hand, effectively shutting up the outsider, “that’s enough Grimshaw. Liam, pay the man for his time” he ordered, “and Zayn, help me bring Mr Conner and Mr Eyler downstairs for our very important appointment”. 

Louis watched as Liam handed the alpha a stack of cash, the man winking at Louis as he turned on his heel and left. The two bloodied men were lifted up by Edward and Zayn. Louis knew without a doubt that if there wasn’t tape across their mouths, the beta and alpha before him would be screaming. “Come on Pup, I want to show you something”. The look in Edward’s eyes terrified him, his brain yelling at him to stop following behind the Alpha, but his heart wanted to please the man in any way he could. So he followed behind him, walking back down the basement steps. With each creaky stair, his heart sped up, knowing nothing good was going to come of this. 

Zayn threw the man he had walked into the basement down on the hard ground, chaining his left foot to the ground. Edward followed suit, leaving the Alpha beside the other man. He turned around, a smile upon his face as he grabbed Louis’ left arm, leaving a bloody handprint on his blank skin. The alpha led the small omega to the corner, pulling out a chair from the table that was pressed against the wall. “Let me show you what would happen to you if you ever betrayed me, Pup. You’d get this, maybe even worse, if you broke Harry’s heart. I’m not going to listen to him cry about losing his soulmate for the rest of our lives, so you’re not allowed to fuck this up”.

Zayn took a look at the various weapons on the table as Edward walked back over to the two men on the floor. He ripped the duct tape off of their mouths; the beta spit blood out as he did so. “Eoghan, Leo, kinda funny running into you here, huh?” the Alpha chuckled, “so I heard you two had the brilliant idea to steal from me” he continued. “Edward, I swear it’s not true” the beta rushed out, pulling on the zip tie that kept his hands behind his back. Edward stuck his left hand out, palm up, accepting the knife Zayn gave him. He bent down, lifting Eoghan’s head up with the cold metal of the knife, his black eyes meeting honey brown. “Well, how would you describe it, hm? Are you trying to tell me that my sister is a liar?”. The beta tried to shake his head, but with a knife that close to his throat had him swallowing hard.

“Don’t answer that, I don’t need to listen to anymore lies from you” Edward ran the knife lightly over Eoghan’s cheek, leaving a slight scratch. “You stole a whole pallet from the warehouse. That’s pretty ballsy” A voice came from by the stairs. Louis had his eyes glued on the scene in front of him that he didn’t even notice Marcel and Harry’s appearance. “Do you know how much money you cost us?” the youngest triplet asked as he rolled up his sleeves, walking over to the men on the ground, leaving Harry by the stairs. “If you wanted to die, you could have just asked us nicely, you know. I feel we are pretty generous” Marcel continued, meeting Leo’s gaze, “and you thought you could sell our own shit right below our noses? You two really are stupid”. 

“Marcel, it’s a mistake, we would never do that to you boys” Leo tried to explain, shutting up when Marcel growled at him. The growl set Louis on high alert, trying to make himself smaller on his chair; his legs pulled up to his chest. “Stop playing with your kill you two. We’ve got more work to do and Gemma wants to sleep. Don’t make her wait up all night to clean this mess up” Harry said from where he was still standing by the stairs, his arms crossed across his chest, obviously unamused with his brothers. “Fine, Harold,” Edward said with an eyeroll, “you’re really no fun tonight”. He walked over to the table, grabbing a black handgun. He took Louis by the arm and brought him over to Marcel.

“You can blame Harry for this, Snow. I love to take my time with my kills, so does Marcel” Edward explained, “it’s so boring to shoot them. But you’re about to make this fun for me, aren’t you, Pup?”. Louis could hear the low growl coming from Harry, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the gun. Edward stood behind Louis, with the omega back against his chest. He held the gun with his left hand, moving Louis’ right hand with his to make the omega hold the gun. He tried to pull his hand away, but he couldn’t. “You’re going to shoot them for us, Snow, you’re going to show us that you’re not a waste of our time”. He led the omega’s finger to the trigger, his hot breath prickling Louis’ ear. The little whimpers he was letting out only made Edward more smug and he knew his brothers and Zayn wouldn’t stop him, they knew better.

“Don’t close your eyes, Snow. I want you to watch this”. Edward didn’t even need to use an alpha command on the omega, knowing Louis just wanted to please his soulmate. In Louis’ head he was freaking out, not wanting any part of this, but his heart continued to tell him he’d be making his soulmates proud of him and that’s all he could think about. He needed to make them proud, he needed to prove his worth. Edward aimed the gun at Eoghan first, safety already off as he moved Louis’ finger to pull the trigger. The loud bang rang through the room, bouncing off the concrete walls. Louis flinched really hard, bumping into Edward. He didn’t have a chance before the alpha swung them over to shoot the other man. 

The scene before him was something Louis could have never pictured, but when his eyes quickly moved away from the mess they had made, he could see the droplets of blood that had hit the shirt he was wearing. As soon as Edward went to move, Louis staggered before Marcel caught him. “You’re okay, Lou” Harry said as he rushed over, rubbing the omega’s face with his thumb. “I can’t believe he actually did it” the omega could hear Zayn whisper to Edward, the alpha not responding as he placed the gun back on the table. “I’m going to go tell Gemma she can come clean so she can go to sleep, you and Liam take them out to the border and drop them there” the pack alpha explained while he wiped his hand on a wet towel. “Now you’ve got blood on your hands like the rest of us” Edward said with a smirk as he walked by Louis, “welcome to the pack business, Snow, we’ll make you worth our time, just like we did with Gigi and Niall. We only like omegas who are worth something. Now go get cleaned up”. 

By the time Harry had led Louis upstairs to one of the bedrooms, everything hit him. He started crying, holding himself up against the wall as he puked into the sink. The pack had running water from the well, but didn’t have electricity. The alphas kept their pack as far away from civilization as they could, it was better for everyone that way, at least that’s what Edward would tell his brothers. “It’s okay, Lou, let it out” Harry said quietly as he rubbed the omega’s back. He shook as he cried, wiping his mouth with his hand. “I killed them” he cried, feeling the guilt start to eat him alive. 

Harry sighed as he pulled the omega into his arms, resting Louis’ head on his chest. “You did, baby, I know” he started as he continued to rub Louis’ back, “but they were bad people. They stole from us, hun, they had to die”. “He made me do it! I didn’t want to” he wept with a shaky breath, “why’d he make me do that?”. Harry didn’t know what exactly to say to that. He knew omegas weren’t made out for this, it goes against their nature. He remembered how destroyed Gigi and Niall were when Zayn and Liam forced them to kill someone for the first time. Gigi wouldn’t eat for weeks, she could barely hold water down. Zayn tried everything to get her to eat, but he eventually had to use an alpha command on her. He absolutely hated that, vowing to never use a command like that again. 

Niall was a different story. He didn’t cry, he didn’t even flinch. He became more reserved, staying close to his mate and working harder than he had before. The first emotion he had shown after he killed for the first time was anger. His anger wasn’t directed at Liam, or even Edward, his anger was directed at the alpha he had to kill. If he hadn’t done what he did, Niall wouldn’t have had to kill him. “You needed to prove your worth and that you’d listen to us” Harry tried to explain, “Gigi and Niall both had to prove themselves. It’ll get easier, I promise”. “I don’t want it to get easier, I don’t want to do it again” as Harry was about to respond, Harry’s eyes met Edward’s. “Next time, maybe I’ll let you do it on your own”.

Harry shook his head at that, “Ed, not now. Look, I’m going to get him ready for bed; he’s staying in here with us. Just leave him alone”. Edward put his hands up in surrender before walking out of the room, getting ready for bed himself. Harry carried the omega back into the bedroom, placing Louis on top of the dresser as he pulled out another shirt that was too big for the omega, almost like a dress. Louis let him do what he wanted, feeling exhausted, numb and confused, not knowing how to process all of these emotions right this minute. Harry stripped Louis out of the shirt and pants he was wearing, pulling the fresh shirt over his small frame. “Let’s get you into bed, baby”.

The alpha laid the omega in the middle of the large bed, before stripping out of his own clothing. Once they were settled, curled up next to each other with Louis’ face on his chest, Marcel came into the room. “Zayn and Liam are back, left them across the border like you asked. Gemma is just finishing up right now. She asked me to request you not shoot anyone in the head at that close of range again. She said it’s a pain in the ass to clean up”. Louis shuddered as Marcel spoke resulting in Harry pulling him in even closer. “Marce, stop talking please” Harry asked quietly, “I’m trying to get Louis to go to sleep. He’s had a long day”. 

Marcel stayed quiet, continuing to exchange glances with his eldest brother as he got ready for bed himself. His mind kept going back to Louis and everything that went on today. As the pack doctor, he knew trauma with omegas could be fatal if they had no one there for them, someone to quiet their mind. He hoped for his brother, that Louis would be strong enough to move forward from this, but in a way, he hoped that Edward would give up on him. Even though Marcel didn’t like many people, he still wouldn’t wish this torture on anyone, he knew how sadistic Edward was. He knew this was just the beginning; it was too late to save the omega from him. Getting into bed behind Edward, he silently said goodnight before falling asleep. 

Screams pierced the silent night, waking the three brothers up. Louis had a tear stained face as he cried, his whole body was shaking. “Shit” Harry said, trying to shake Louis awake, “shhh baby, come on, it’s just a dream, you’re okay” he tried to console the omega. It didn’t work like Harry had hoped, leaving the omega still upset, waking him up instead of just calming him down. “Ed, he’s not listening to me” the middle brother said worriedly as he locked eyes with his older brother, “please do something”. Edward huffed as he untangled Louis from Harry’s limbs, pulling him in close, his hand rubbing at his omega spot on the back of his neck. “Come on, Pup, calm down. You’re okay” he shushed, sounding like he kind of cared for the small boy. Louis hiccuped as he tried to catch his breath, a fresh batch of tears on the verge of falling. “Blood” he whimpered out, his voice shaky, “I killed them”. “Yeah you did, you did so well, Snow” Edward continued, getting a smack on his arm from Marcel. “For fucks sake, Ed, that’s not calming him down” Marcel mumbled. Edward looked pleased when Louis fell back to sleep, sniffling into Edward’s neck as the alpha continued to rub at his neck, “you’re such a good little killer, Pup. You’re going to be my best kept weapon, I already know”.


	5. If He Had Only Listened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me explain a few things about the pack.
> 
> The pack, besides Liam, Niall, Gemma, Gigi, Zayn, the triplets and Gemma, don't know about the outside world. Louis' whole life has been within the pack boundaries.
> 
> The pack doesn't have electricity. They do have modern plumbing, they live off well water. The pack has basic clothes that you can see yourself. The pack members who have gone to the outside world has clothing you can buy in stores, but the pack doesn't see that stuff. 
> 
> Also Edward has tattoos and piercings (think punk Harry), but he isn't really seen by anyone in the pack. Like, the only people who really see him are those who work under him and he usually is covered up for the most part. Harry has tattoos too, but same thing for him, he doesn't really interact with anyone who doesn't work for him. Marcel is the link between the pack and his brothers, he has no tattoos or anything.
> 
> I hope that clears stuff up 💕

Louis continued to wake up in a panic throughout the night, and each time Edward was the only one who was able to calm the omega down. When daylight pushed its way through the room, two of the alphas were already awake. Harry was sat on the edge of the bed, his gaze hard as he watched Louis curl up closer to the alpha he was resting on top of. “Harry stop it” Marcel said tiredly as he yawned, “you don’t have to be jealous, it’s just Edward”. Harry snapped his eyes from his eldest brother and the omega, turning to face Marcel instead. “Why wouldn’t he cuddle me? He’s my soulmate” the middle brother said with a sad look across his face, “why would he only calm down for Edward?”. 

Harry had tried his hardest to calm the upset omega all night, he tried everything from holding him close, rubbing his omega spot, scenting him, and nothing had worked. Marcel gave it a shot himself, just wanting to go back to sleep. The only person who was able to calm Louis was the eldest triplet. “I hate him” Harry muttered, “he doesn’t even like Louis”. “He doesn’t like anyone, Harry, he tolerates certain people and that’s it” Marcel explained as he got dressed, “are you coming with us into town?”. The triplets needed to go deal with the mess Eoghan Eyler and Leo Conner had left behind for them. “You don’t have a choice” Edward mumbled from the bed, “I need all hands on deck today”. “Maybe I’ll take Louis and run away” Harry said while crossing his arms, pouting like a child. 

Marcel growled at the thought, throwing the dirty clothing in his hands to the ground and storming out of the room. The door slammed shut behind him, causing Louis to jump in his sleep. “Stop being a child, Harold. You know that if you ran, you wouldn’t get far on your own. You depend on me to survive”. “I don’t depend on you to survive, you just make Marcel and I submit to you. I’d keep Louis safe and away from all of this stuff. I told you I never wanted our future mate to be involved in this life” he said as he stood up, “he doesn’t deserve this”. "And I told you if I had to mate with someone, they needed to prove their worth" Edward explained with a pointed look, "I don't have to like the mate you've picked, but I will not be embarrassed by having a weak omega".

The eldest triplet tore his eyes away from his brother before looking back at the boy cuddled against his chest. "Didn't he prove himself enough last night? He killed two people, can't we just leave it at that?" Harry's heart hurt as he remembered how sick Louis was when realization had hit him. The alpha knew they were all stuck here, under Edward's command, until they died. "I'm going to make a man out of him" the eldest said with a smirk, rubbing his hand over Louis's lower back, the fabric of his shirt rising with each movement. "Can I bring Louis back to his cabin before we go? He won't know the way back there on his own" Harry asked quietly, trying to hide the flashes of anger he was experiencing.

The triplets had always had a close bond as they grew up, closer than most siblings. When it was obvious the Styles triplets were going to bond together, sharing a mate, that's when their closeness became more prominent. It was never too common for more than one alpha to be in a pairing, and it almost never worked out. It wasn't in an Alpha's nature to submit to anyone, especially another alpha. Most bonds that involved more than one alpha ended with one of them dead. They mentally couldn't handle another alpha mating with their omega or beta, it turned the alphas feral. 

With the triplets, it was different. There was already a natural hierarchy within them. Edward was the first born male as well as the first born alpha to the pack Luna and Alpha of the Styles pack. He was always meant to be the leader. Harry and Marcel would always come second to Edward, they would always have to submit to him. The younger two were matched when it came to their standings within the pack. They couldn't control each other no matter what, but with Edward, it balanced everything out. When the triplets turned 18 and they had to step up and take over the pack, the eldest made sure to keep his brothers in line. No matter how angry his brothers would get if Edward put them in their places, they would never attack him. They knew Edward was doing what was best for them, he's always done that.

The oldest alpha may not like many people, only putting up with a few of them, but it was different when it came to his brothers. They shared a womb together. It was just different when it came to them. Their connection was akin to that of a mating bond. They could feel each other's emotions if they were strong enough. Harry had always tried to control his emotions for the sake of his brothers, but it was harder when it was directed at the eldest one. "Your anger isn't misplaced, I give you that, but it is pretty annoying" Edward said in response, rolling his forest green eyes. "He's coming with us. I know Marcel wants to keep an eye on him today. I won't make him kill anyone today, okay? Is that good enough?" "It would be perfect if you said he'd never have to kill anyone ever again" the middle triplet mumbled.

Edward didn't bother responding, deciding to shake the omega on top of him awake. "Come on, Snow, wake up. You're making us run late for an important meeting". The eldest alpha knew that in a split second, Louis would remember everything that had happened the night before. As it came flooding back, Louis pushed away from the oldest alpha, feeling disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he was cuddled up to that monster. "At least we're both feeling the same way" the alpha replied with a dull tone, stretching against the mattress before sitting up. "Don't touch me!" Louis couldn't move away from Edward fast enough, getting caught up in the blankets.

"You're okay, Louis" Harry said as he helped the omega untangle himself. He felt trapped, his breathing becoming irregular as he panicked. "I've gotta go" he rushed out quietly, tripping over himself as he jumped out of the bed. "Where are you going to go?" Edward asked with a pointed look, his arms crossed over his chest. "Home. I'm going home" he explained as he gripped the doorknob. As he opened the door, he came face to face with the youngest pack alpha. "Slow down, omega" Marcel ordered, as he pushed Louis back into the bedroom with clothes in his hands, "you're not going anywhere".

"I just want to go home, please, just leave me alone!" He begged, tears welling up in his eyes as they flickered between the three alphas. The omega's anxiety could be smelt throughout the room, leaving the air tinged with the bitter scent. "You do realize you can't run from us, right, Pup?" Edward's smirk made the smaller boy shake in his spot, from both anger and anxiety. "You're our soulmate" Harry said quietly, "I've waited my whole life for you, I don't want you to go". "I don't need an alpha. Soulmates are stupid anyway, they're a fairytale and this is just a nightmare I can't wake up from" he cried, furiously rubbing at his eyes. "I can protect you" Harry tried to reason, moving closer to the omega, to his soulmate. "Then why didn't you protect me last night? Why didn't you make him stop?" He asked brokenly. "I can protect you from everyone besides my brothers" Harry said lowly, voice barely above a whisper. He felt like if he spoke any louder, the omega before him would collapse like a house made of cards. "Just give us a chance… if you really are our soulmate, you’d want to be with us. You would want to be a part of this life".

Louis' red rimmed, glassy eyes, met Harry's questioning ones. "How am I supposed to trust you? I barely even know you, hell, the pack barely knows you. You keep us at a distance. And for what? This fucked up world you've made for yourselves?" When the omega was growing up, he saw the Styles family as royalty, always wanting a glimpse into their lives. He remembered always getting excited when his father would take him into the pack house, just seeing where the Luna and pack Alpha lived amazed the small boy. The Styles triplets continued to intrigue Louis as they grew up. As the years passed, the three curly headed boys had become more secluded, keeping to their small group of family and close friends.

It was rare to see one of the pack Alphas now. You either had to work directly below one of the alphas, or need dire medical attention to see any of them. "We didn't make this world, we were born into it" the youngest alpha spoke up from by the door, "you can't actually fault us for trying to keep our pack away from this mess". "How many people know?" Louis asked as he took in a calming breath, stretching his fingers out from their curled up positions within his fists. "Know about what exactly, Pup?" Edward asked as he stood up from the bed, moving towards the omega. Harry backed out of the way, knowing what his older brother expected of him.

"How many people know that you're a murderer? That you think it's fun to torture people, huh?" Anger flowed through Louis quickly as Edward approached him, "you'd probably try and kill me too, right? That way I really can't escape you?". Louis didn't know why he was fighting back, he was confused, but scared to his core. "Would you like me to kill you, Snow?" The eldest alpha asked as he gripped Louis' chin between his thumb and index finger, harshly tipping the omega's head up. "I figured we could have a bit of fun before you asked me to end your suffering, hmm". The way the alpha gripped the shorter man's chin, with the feeling of authority etched within each movement, Louis couldn't stop the omega beneath the surface from giving into the Alpha's touch.

Edward could feel Louis' slight movement, knowing exactly how torn the blue eyed omega was from wanting to submit to him or fight him. "That's what I thought. There's no shame in admitting you don't want to give up this easily" he said with a chuckle, "like I said, you're not allowed to leave, so you can quit fighting". The moment the Alpha's calloused fingers left his face, Louis felt oddly cold. The feeling of being incomplete spread through him as he unconsciously reached a hand out to stop the man from walking away from him. "Like I said, Snow, you're coming with us, no need to be clingy". 

"Are we going to the pack house?" the omega asked curiously, "we might be able to make it to the mess hall before breakfast is done". "We'll get you breakfast on the way, Louis" the youngest alpha explained as he stepped forward, pushing away from the door. He held the pile of clothes in his hands out to the smaller boy, wanting him to take it. "I swiped a pair of sweatpants from Niall and a sweater from Gemma for you. Come on and get dressed". 

When Louis' fingers accidentally touched Marcel's hands, he felt the tips heat up, the Alpha's natural body temperature was far warmer than his own. The omega couldn't even begin to describe the flood of feelings and thoughts he was dealing with inside his head. He didn't understand why he no longer wanted to leave. He didn't understand the overwhelming feeling of safety he felt with Edward's rough hand holding his chin. How could someone feel at peace with the devil himself being their soulmate. 

"Thanks" he said quietly, clutching the clothes to his chest as he moved his eyes to face the cold wooden floor beneath his feet. "Sure" the pack doctor said with a nod, turning on his heel to leave the bedroom. Harry and Edward wordlessly followed behind the youngest triplet, leaving the omega all on his own with nothing but his thoughts. When the door closed, leaving him surrounded by the deafening silence, the omega allowed himself to breathe deeply for what seemed like the first time in over a day.

The first emotion he could decipher was guilt. He felt so guilty he had hurt another wolf, let alone two. Louis knew he would never be able to scrub the sight from his memories. Guilt quickly turned to shame and he couldn't help but think of his mother. His sweet, caring mother didn't raise him like this. She didn't raise a killer. She had raised him to respect those above him, but she had also raised him to understand that sometimes you had to do what you knew was right. As a few tears started to slip, he felt the overwhelming feeling of pride mixed with disgust. He was so disgusted with himself because knowing Edward was proud of him made him happy. How could he be happy he made one of his soulmates proud by killing two people?

As the few tears quickly turned into a river, he turned to anger. Anger towards the triplets for putting him in that situation. Anger towards Anne for telling them they were soulmates. He was angry towards the goddess of the moon, Selene, for allowing this to happen. He was angry at himself for being weak enough to want to please the three pack Alphas. But the last two people he was angry at were his parents. He was livid with his mother for trying to take care of everyone else, for overworking herself, for getting sick and leaving him on his own at 10 years old. He was pissed at his dad, he was the Pack Beta, if he just did as the Pack Alpha had said, he would still be alive. And then realization hit Louis like a ton of bricks. "If he had just done what the Pack Alpha had said, he would still be alive" the omega muttered to himself, words barely above a whisper. "He was involved with this messed up world too… if he had only listened, he wouldn't have left me behind to try and survive as a pup on my own".


	6. Maybe He Could Be My Mate

Louis took a deep breath, trying to compose himself before he got dressed. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dad, and how his dad would still be alive if he had just listened. The omega now knew that there was no way he would be making it out of this situation alive. He also knew that one day he was going to have to mate with someone; an omega couldn’t go through many heats alone, it was one of the many downsides to being one. He never thought for one minute that he would mate with the pack alphas. Those tales were old, he never took them seriously, never believing in soulmates. Louis knew that his mother would be ecstatic that her son was one of the few to find their true soulmates. It was one of her many dreams, but she wasn’t lucky enough to find hers. His parents were never mated to each other. They were together to stay alive. Alpha or omega who went through their ruts or heats without someone, could turn feral or even die. Their relationship was solely for survival, Louis wasn’t planned, but he was loved dearly by both of his parents.

The pale pink, almost cream, coloured sweater landed just below his fingerprints; the omega was swimming in the knitted fabric. With the intense care and detail within the plush top, he knew without a doubt it was knitted by Anne. The pack Luna was everything Louis admired. She was kind, loving and held her head high. The omega was always astonished by the raven haired Luna, the delicate older wolf had the weight of a whole pack resting on her shoulders. The triplets may be the pack alphas ever since their dad had passed away, but Anne was still the pack Luna. Louis knew Anne quite well as he had grown close to the wolf over the years since his parents had both passed away. She may be a strong wolf, but Louis knew she was growing tired. Her workload had continued to grow and weigh her down the last few seasons. There was a baby boom throughout the pack, and while the wolves had to return to work, Anne's plate had started to overflow. Louis had tried his best to help the pack Luna take care of the young pups, even through her smile, he could see how tired she had become. He knew it wouldn't be long before the pack Alphas had to take on an omega to step into Anne's place as the pack Luna.

As soon as he got dressed, he knew he couldn’t waste anymore time. He gripped the metallic door knob, taking one last calming breath before pushing the door open. The hallway was quiet as he passed on through. The only sound was the silent beat of his feet with each step he took. The first person he saw was Beta Malik’s omega, Gigi waiting by the open cabin door, arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping impatiently. “Hurry up, Omega, you’re making us late for work and Alpha Styles won’t be pleased”. With that she spun on her heel, heading out the wooden door and down the steps. Louis hurridly grabbed the boots he was given the night before, pulling them over his feet as he stumbled behind the blonde omega. He slammed the door shut, figuring he was the last out. 

There was a blanket of fresh snow on the ground, but the omega could still see the trail of blood scattered near the bottom of the stairs. Louis took in his surroundings, in the daylight, he realized how thick the woods were. He knew that if he had tried to flee last night, he would have gotten lost very quickly. “Come on, Pup” The middle triplet said softly as he grabbed the omega’s wrist, breaking the younger boy from his thoughts. Louis let out a quiet “oh, okay” as he let the alpha direct him through the trees. Ahead of them were the other two omegas that Louis knew as Beta Malik and Beta Payne’s mates Gigi and Niall, Marcel and Edward were at the front talking amongst themselves.  
Louis and Harry walked behind everyone for a while in silence. The smaller boy was looking around the forest as they travelled deeper in them. He watched as the woods thickened before his eyes with each short stride, snow and ice covered trees surrounding them from every angle. The omega no longer knew if they had been walking in a straight line or not, whipping his head around to try and find their footprints, noticing they were being covered more and more each second. His anxiety was at a new high, he knew they had been walking for a while, he also knew they were further away from their homes. Growing up in the Styles pack, he knew no one ventured past the first row of trees, stories had been told of the dangers that lurked within the dark cover of the evergreens. ‘Good pups stay within their mother’s sight’ he remembered his father telling him as a small boy when his wandering feet brought him to the edge of the woods. He remembered the loud growl of the pack alpha, his teeth bared at the curious toddler like he was a full grown alpha, knowingly defying orders. Alpha Styles’ dark golden eyes had burned into his memory, showing up in his dreams for years. The young wolf should have been terrified, having been close to being mauled due to his curiosity, but that only made him more inquisitive.

His father, Beta Tomlinson, had to field a wide variety of questions from the small boy for years. Louis loved his dad for a multitude of reasons, but one of the main ones being how he was so close to the pack alpha. Alpha Styles was always praised by his pack for keeping them safe from rogue wolves, keeping them fed through the harshest of winters, and for building warm cabins to keep the pack safe from any type of extreme weather. Growing up, Louis looked up at the Styles triplets. They were 10 years older than him, so they weren’t necessarily close. The triplets, Niall, Beta Payne and Beta Malik were the “cool wolves” to the younger members of the pack. Every young wolf either wanted to be them or be with them. The female wolves swooned whenever they caught a glimpse of the beautiful green eyes of one of the triplets. Louis wanted to be them, he wanted to feel the power that they felt at such a young age, but now he wished he never knew. He couldn’t help but wonder, how long have they done this kind of stuff? How long have they been cold blooded killers? No remorse in their voice before they forced the omega to take the lives of two older, stronger wolves. How could someone so beloved by their pack do such horrible things to another living wolf? It made the omega sick just thinking about how the basement looked, painted with the dark red blood from the two wolves. How could he have been so blind? He was just like the rest of the pack, too dumb to see past their facade.

Their long walk came to a halt when they ended up in a small clearing. Louis squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness, the mostly cloud hidden sun reflecting off the fresh blanket of snow. The omega watched as Edward pulled something out of his back pocket before clicking a button. A loud beep was heard as Louis watched 2 flashes of red come from beneath a mound of snow. The alpha pulled open one door, shaking off the airy snow before sitting down inside, Marcel doing the same but on the other side. “It’s an SUV” Harry explained when he noticed a confused look on the smallest omega’s face. “What’s an SUV?” it made him even more confused as he followed the middle alpha closely. When they stood in front of the open door, he noticed Liam, Niall and Zayn were sitting in the back three seats, Gigi seated on top of her alpha’s lap. Gemma was sitting in the single seat beside the remaining empty bucket seat. Louis watched as Harry sat down before tugging on the omega’s arm. “Come sit in my lap. We don’t have enough seats for all of us, but you’ll be safe with me” he assured the bewildered omega. He did as he asked, setting himself down awkwardly in the alpha’s lap. Harry shut the door, effectively blocking all of them from the frigid weather. 

As soon as they started moving, Louis’ eyes widened before he let out a high pitch whine. Edward watched the omega from the rearview mirror for a moment, before turning his attention to the path through the less dense part of the woods, snow softly crunching under the tires. “You’re okay, pup, it’s just a car. Cars move to get you places. You’re safe” Harry tried to explain, feeling unsure on how to explain this all to the boy. The pack was sheltered, they had no idea about cars, or anything else that was “modern”. They didn’t need cars in their territory, they had no use for them. Harry remembered how it was for him when his father introduced him to his first car. He remembered how excited he was to learn about something as ‘cool’ as this, something to get him from point A to point B besides his own two feet. “Harry, just scent him. You’re not going to be able to explain what a car is right now” Marcel spoke up from the passenger seat, his eyes meeting his brothers in the mirror. Harry pulled Louis’ head into his neck softly before scenting the omega, the car filling with the Alpha’s scent. Gemma covered her nose at that. Beta’s typically hated when alphas scented them or around them, the intense smell of pheromones were harsh on their noses. “Sorry Gem” Harry said quietly as he rubbed Louis’ back, hoping to calm his anxiety. The omega had quieted down, holding onto the alpha’s jacket tightly like his life depended on it.

Louis felt like his head was in the clouds, a thick blanket of calm covered him as they continued their journey. Harry kept a careful watch on the small omega in his lap, knowing his brothers were doing the same from the front seats. "He's so small compared to you," Gemma said softly as she watched the omega breathing in time with her brother, following each calming breath the older man made, "and much younger. Are you sure Mum's right about him being your soulmate?". The beta’s tone was soft, not a hint of disrespect lacing her words, just genuinely curious. "Mum would never lie to us, Gem, you should know that" Harry replied, a slight bitterness to his tone. He hated when any of his siblings would question their mother, she had never fooled them, and hated anyone even insinuating that she had possibly lied. Without another word, the alpha turned his head to look out the window, watching as the trees started to spread out as they drove. Louis’ forehead remained pressed against his neck, his soft, warm breaths hitting the alpha’s already heated skin, causing the hairs on the back of Harry’s neck to stand tall. To the alpha, this felt right, it felt natural, it felt like this was always meant to be. 

Soon enough they were on a dirt road that slowly turned into a fully paved one. Farm lands were flanking both sides of the black coloured suv. Farm lands then turned into residential neighbourhoods, young pups playing games in the streets. Louis lifted his head to look out of the window with hazy eyes, trying to get them to readjust and focus on their surroundings. He could hear the quiet, muted voices of the others in the car, but he felt like his head was under water. The car started to slow down and Louis noticed they had reached the end of the road, a tall black iron gate stood tall ahead of them. They stopped for a brief moment, Edward rolling down his window before Louis watched the gate open through the windshield. They drove in silence up the winding driveway towards a big house. Louis’ jaw dropped when it came into view. It was bigger than anything he’s ever seen. It was easily 4 times the size of the pack house, the omega was in awe.

Harry helped the small boy out of the suv, his arm wrapped protectively around the omega, allowing him to catch his balance. “Where are we?” he asked confused, the fresh air quickly bringing him back completely. His brain wasn’t hazy anymore as he took in his surroundings. “This, Omega, is our house” Edward replied with a proud smirk plastered on his face, “I guess it’ll be yours too in the future if Anne wasn’t lying”. “But you live in the pack house” Louis said with a pointed tone, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. “Ah, but that’s where you’re wrong, Snow. When we’re working nights, we live here. We’re far from packlands out here. We very rarely stay at the pack house if I’m being honest”. The cool wind whipped through the trees, blowing the soft snow that had settled through the night around. A cold shiver struck through the omega, momentarily halting his words. 

He watched on as the other wolves walked up to the large house, leaving the pack Alphas and Louis behind in the cold weather. "I don't understand" he admitted quietly, his eyes twinkling in uncertainty. "You don't need to understand" Marcel spoke up, "you have no way of understanding this world unless you've lived it" he said with a shrug. Harry put his hand on Louis' lower back, wordlessly walking the omega into the house. The tall, thick wooden door shut behind Marcel and Edward as they trailed in behind their brother. The omega's jaw dropped as he took in everything he was seeing. The entryway was warm and cozy feeling, two large couches lined the room. Their cream coloured pillows flowed with the light beige suede fabric of the cushions. The wooden boards beneath their feet were placed with more care than Louis' cabin, he could tell from looking at them that he'd never get a sliver from them, even if his feet were bare. They were polished and even, no risk of tripping and hunting your ankle in the middle of the night. The walls were mostly blank, a coat of an off-white paint lay on them. Besides the large mirror hung above the couch on the left, they were empty. On their right was a large staircase with a sturdy looking handrail leading to the second floor.

The triplets kicked off their soaked winter boots, shrugging off their coats before moving away from the closed front door. Louis slowly followed their lead, hanging his jacket up beside Marcel's. He placed his boots neatly against the wall, a force of habit from his childhood. Louis’ mother used to always give him trouble for tossing his shoes and clothes all over their mudroom, leaving the hazard behind for his mother to trip on late at night. “What are we doing here?” he asked as he straightened up, looking at the three alphas who were waiting on him. “I was originally going to stick you in the library while we work, let you read or something, but I’ve changed my mind” the oldest alpha spoke up, a slight glint in his eye that immediately had the omega on edge. “You’re going to come upstairs with us and sit in the office while we work” Marcel said next, shoving his brother slightly, “Edward is just trying to get you all worked up again. We don’t have time for games right now, so follow along, omega”. The authoritative tone on Edward angered Louis, but when Marcel used the same tone, Louis felt something akin to lust, but that couldn’t be right.

The tone the alpha used, made the omega want to obey immediately. He followed the alphas’ lead, walking behind the three brothers, up the dark wooden stairs. The upstairs hallway was lined with tall wooden doors, matching the colour of the flooring. One end of the hallway had 2 doors on each side, with one larger door at the end, and to their right down the other end of the hall was a single door and that’s where they were headed. Edward pulled a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door before opening it slowly, his brothers walking right in. As soon as Louis had followed them in, the oldest alpha closed the door, turning the brass cololured lock. The omega took a look around the large room. Right ahead of him was a rather large wooden desk, a large desk chair and two sitting chairs in front of it. To the left was a wall of glass windows looking down on the courtyard, while to his left was a built in bookcase, filled with all sorts of books. Louis knew how to read, but he didn’t understand some of the words written on the sides of the old looking books. 

Harry sat down in the grey chair closer to the windows, pulling something out of his pocket before tapping on it. Marcel pulled something off of the shelf before opening the lid, light flickering on the screen before sitting down in the other grey chair, leaving Edward to the chair behind the desk. “We’ve got work to do, Pup, and you can’t interrupt” he spoke quietly, “come over here”. The omega followed the alpha behind the desk, watching as he sat down in his chair. “Whatever you hear while we’re doing business, you’re not allowed to repeat, do you hear me?” Edward lifted Louis’ chin, their eyes meeting, “You’re going to be good for me and kneel beside my chair and stay quiet until I tell you that you can speak. Not one peep, Snow”. It wasn’t an alpha command, but Louis could feel that it was an order. Looking deeply into the alpha’s eyes made the omega feel a certain way, only nodding his head in response.

Edward took a pillow from Marcel’s chair, placing it on the floor beside his right leg. Louis wordlessly kneeled on the pillow, looking hesitantly at the alpha, receiving a short nod from the older man. The omega couldn’t see the top of the desk from where he was knelt, and all he could hear was the quiet clicks of something being tapped multiple times. He listened on, hearing every quiet breath the alphas made, every little tap, and finally a weird noise before he heard a rough alpha voice speak. It sounded like it was coming from inside the room, but Louis knew for a fact that the door hadn’t opened. He inhaled sharply, not being able to see anything besides Edward. He tilted his head to look up at him, worry etched on the omega’s face. Edward barely spared a glance at the boy kneeling on the floor, not saying anything to him. The alpha ran his calloused hand through the omega’s hair in an effort to calm him, Louis rubbed his nose into his palm as a quiet “thank you”. He was feeling very conflicted. How could this monster of an alpha be mean one minute, but semi caring the next? It confused Louis beyond belief, but he wasn’t going to turn away the calming hand just yet.

“Hello Nicholas, did you retrieve all of the stolen drugs for me like I asked?” Edward’s hard, cold voice was back, causing the omega to flinch at the change of tone. The alpha cupped Louis’ face, dragging a thumb across his cheek before pulling his hand away completely to shuffle papers on the desk. “I found as much as I could, but we are still missing at least half of a pallet, Edward. I don't think they had enough time to sell that much, but it’s missing. Maybe they dumped it in the river? I don’t know” that response caused the alpha to rub his own face, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That’s a good couple grand, Grimshaw. You better find it, and you better find it quick. I’m not losing that much money because two of my employees thought this was some get rich quick scheme. I’ll happily add your blood to my hands if I can’t make that delivery tonight”. “Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten so cocky, Styles. Mr ‘No one would ever think to steal from me’ while you leave your shit in a warehouse with only one guard. I’m surprised people haven’t tried to steal that much from you before”. 

Louis tuned the rest of the argument out, resting his head on Edward’s leg, playing with the hem of his pants. He barely jumped when he heard a slam on the desk, instead he just looked up at the alpha with hazy eyes, a brilliant silver shining bright, hiding his normal baby blues. He could hear the brothers all talking, but he couldn’t make out a single word they said. Louis just felt fuzzy, warm, and happy, a smile lazily hung on his face. He couldn’t tell you when Zayn and Liam came in the office, or how long they had been squatting down beside Louis. He couldn’t pinpoint the moment Edward had noticed what was going on, but in that moment, all 5 alphas in the room knew what had happened. The omega had slipped into omega space without an alpha helping him into it. He had somehow felt safe enough with Edward in that moment to let himself slip, and the alpha had never been so smug. “Maybe he could be my mate” the head alpha said proudly, “it seems his inner omega is completely okay with submitting himself to my inner alpha”.


	7. You Should Have Just Killed Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone so long, life just got hectic. I will be updating more often starting in January! Hope you're excited to see what will come in future chapters!

“I thought he hated you” Liam mumbled as he took the small omega's chin between his index finger and thumb. Concerned eyes trained on Louis’ silver ones, “Niall’s never slipped into omega space without me helping him into it. Is this even safe for him, Marce?” he asked the youngest pack alpha, knowing the pack doctor might have the answers to explain this situation. “I mean, it’s not common for that to happen. I’ve only really known a small handful of wolves to be able to do that. Sometimes it’s due to trauma, but other times it’s when they feel safe with their mate” the pack doctor spoke up, “but if it was trauma, he wouldn’t let you be close to him, and he certainly wouldn’t want to be around Edward”. At that, the heavily tattooed brother let out a chuckle, a smirk burning deeper upon his face. “He looks so submissive like this” the eldest pack alpha said with a tone of arrogance lacing his words. “Omega, stand up” he ordered, wanting to test the boy. The five alphas in the office watched as Louis stood up, his legs shaking slightly while he looked right at Edward, rising from his original kneeling position. “Come here” Edward added, his left hand landing on the smaller boy's hip as the omega immediately stood between the alpha’s open thighs. The timid look painted on Louis' pale face would typically make an alpha's heart beat faster, but all Edward could do was think about how small Louis was compared to the older wolf. 

Harry looked uncomfortable as the omega stood close to his older brother, knowing that Louis wasn’t fully present in his own head. “You are quite beautiful when you aren’t trying to fight with me” Edward said quietly, his hands reaching around the omega, grabbing the back of his thighs and lifting him up. He pulled the smaller wolf onto his lap, allowing the boy to rest his face in his neck, nosing at the alpha’s scent glands. Louis breathed in the natural, earthy scent of the eldest brother, a feeling of ‘home’ surrounding his cloudy mind. “Alpha” Louis breathed out, nuzzling further into the alpha’s warm skin, he had never felt this level of safety before. The younger two pack alphas continued to watch on, Marcel in curiosity, Harry in anger, a low growl in the latter’s throat. “Edward, we need to go. I can send Gigi up here to deal with him” the raven haired pack beta offered, squinting as he continued to watch the scene unfold in front of him. “She’s not allowed to come into the office, take him downstairs with you and then we can leave. I swear, if Grimshaw tries some shit today, I’m just going to kill him, I don’t care if Gemma likes him or not” Edward said as he handed Louis over into Zayn’s awaiting arms. 

As soon as Edward let go of the omega, Louis started to freak out. His hands were mid-shift, claws coming out. He didn’t fully turn, but he scratched Zayn’s arms, causing the alpha to let out an annoyed hiss. “Alpha!” the omega yelped in distress, fighting to get himself out of the pack beta’s arms. Blood dripped onto the dark hardwood floor. “Fuck, stop it!” Zayn growled, ignoring the scratches now covering his tan arms as he continued to struggle to keep hold of the small omega. Louis started growling as well, thrashing in his arms while Edward watched on, a state of shock evident on his face. He watched as Liam rushed over, trying to calm the omega down. “Zayn he’s going to shift, you have to let go of him” the fluffy brown haired alpha said. Liam knew that Zayn could get himself severely injured if he continued to try and hold onto a shifting wolf, could possibly kill him if Louis’ claws sliced an artery. Zayn ended up dropping Louis on the floor, the omega flinging himself at Edward, his claws retracting back into his hands as the omega cried. Hot tears ran down his face as he tried to climb Edward, trying to protect himself. “Alpha” he whined, his hands gripping tightly to the fabric of the older wolf’s shirt. The distressed noises from Louis were enough for Gigi, Niall and Gemma to rush upstairs but only the beta pushed into the office.  
“What the fuck happened?” the triplet’s older sister asked, seeing the wounds Zayn had suffered from the smaller wolf. “He slipped into omega space” Marcel spoke up, stepping closer to his oldest brother, “Zayn was going to bring him downstairs so Gigi could watch him, and he freaked out”. “That little shit attacked me and you’re just going to say he freaked out?” Zayn growled venomously, his eyes darkening as his nostrils flared in anger. “You can’t be mad at him, Z, he’s just a pup. He was scared and didn’t want to be taken from his alpha” Liam tried to reason, resting a hand on the other pack beta’s shoulder. “Edward isn’t even his alpha, none of them are. I should have just snapped his neck” Zayn continued, immediately finding himself pinned against the bookshelf, a ring clad hand around his throat. “You will not harm your future Luna, ever” the middle triplet snarled, putting more pressure into his grip, “he may not be our mate yet, but that has nothing to do with you. I will make your life a living hell, Malik, don’t you dare try me”. Zayn was caught off guard, but this certainly wasn’t the first time he had been in this position, all three of the pack alphas had thin patience typically. “So you’re just going to let him attack anyone he’s around? He’s a safety hazard. You should have just killed him that day when you were hunting” Zayn responded with a bitterness laced within his words. “That’s enough Zayn, just go down to the car” Edward said dismissively, “and if you have any problems with the omega, you come to one of us first, we’ll take care of it. You will not discipline him, am I understood?”. 

Harry dropped his hand from the younger alpha’s throat as he stepped away, trying to reign in his own anger. All Edward received in response was a silent nod before the pack beta left the office, his own omega trailing behind him as he walked towards the stairs. “I apologize for Zayn’s behaviour, Edward” Liam spoke up after a moment of silence, “he’s just been a bit stressed lately” the other pack beta tried to step in and fix the situation. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. “I’m aware of the stress he’s been dealing with, and as sad as I am that his mother has just passed away, I can’t and won’t accept the back talk” the eldest alpha spoke with authority, “I’ve been too lenient with him, and I’m well aware he’s been struggling to cope with her death, but he can not let that interfere with his work. I need him to keep a strong head on his shoulders. I don’t need to worry about how he’s acting when I have the whole pack and our business to worry about”. “I understand, Alpha,” Liam said with a nod, his eyes lowering to meet Louis’. They were still silver, and the omega still felt hazy, not letting go of Edward’s shirt. “Should I ask Niall to stay back and watch him?” he finally asked after a moment, eyes flicking back up to meet Edward’s. “No, we’ll bring him with us. If he stays in omega space long enough, he’ll be fine. We can bring him back to the car if we really have to” the alpha finally decided, rubbing Louis’ back without thinking. Harry and Marcel watched silently as their brother interacted with the omega, both overcome with confusion. Their brother wasn’t a nice man, even to them or Gemma, it was kind of off putting.

Edward carried the omega carefully down to the car, trying not to let his brothers make a huge deal of this. Zayn was already sitting in the driver’s seat, waiting on them to get in the suv. Liam took the passenger seat, laying a hand on Zayn’s arm, noticing that the scratches were already beginning to heal themselves. The older pack beta shook the other’s hand off of him, letting out a huff of annoyance. Edward climbed into the back of the SUV, placing Louis down gently beside himself before buckling the small wolf in. Harry and Marcel took the middle two seats, speaking quietly amongst themselves. Louis could feel Edward’s warm thumb rubbing against his cheek, could see the questioning look in his dark green eyes, could feel the tug on his own heart. The warm car made him as warm and cozy on the outside as he was in his own brain, and he never wanted to lose this feeling, because this was the first time he has felt this safe. Maybe alphas aren’t as bad as he thought. Maybe this is who Edward really was, and Louis wouldn’t mind admitting that he’d be perfectly content with this soft alpha sitting beside him, but he couldn't have been more wrong to think that.


	8. He's Truly Insufferable At Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A short chapter today, but it felt right to end it where I did!  
> -  
> I made a discord server for my fanfics so you can get updates on when I'm posting and stuff. You can also chat with me on there. Check out this link for my socials, my larry/1d discord server as well as my fanfic discord server <3
> 
> [Links](https://linktr.ee/abikae)

A sudden heaviness took over Louis’ head, his vision slowly turning black and then going back to normal. When he could see, the boy noticed he wasn’t in the office anymore. He could tell that the temperature was a lot colder, almost as if he was outside in the snow. As his vision went black again, he had to struggle to hold his own head up. He was feeling as if it could snap off of his neck at any moment. As he began to regain his sense of vision, he could see cloudy figures ahead of him, but he couldn’t make anything out. Were there two people? Four? Were they even people? He couldn’t tell.

‘Where am I?’ the young omega thought to himself as he brought a shaky hand to his face. He rubbed at his eyes with his right hand, his left still firmly on the ground, not trusting his balance at the moment. He now noticed the black fabric that he was drowning in, a warm, worn out leather jacket. He was surrounded by a thick, woodsy scent that he immediately recognized as Edward’s. Louis hurriedly shrugged the only trying keeping him warm at the moment off of himself. He felt disgusted with himself, noticing that his scent was smothered in that of the Alpha’s. In his semi-hazy mind, Louis was aware enough to know that he hated being covered in an Alpha’s scent, but especially that of the eldest Pack Alpha. “What the fuck?” he questioned to himself, shakily standing up. He leaned against the concrete wall as his knees buckled, efficiently holding himself up.

This wasn’t Louis’ first time coming out of omega space, but it was still rough on the small boy. Omegas shouldn’t be alone when they go under, but Louis has gone under during stressful times in the past. But today was different, and Louis could tell it was different. This time he was surrounded in an Alpha’s scent, the pheromones making the omega feel safe. But that also angered the omega, he was mad at himself and with Edward. “Who do you think you are?” the blue eyed boy spit out, his nose had adjusted faster than his eyes, and he could tell that two of the pack alphas were only twenty feet ahead of them. 

At the sudden shout, the four figures whipped their heads around, noticing the boy was awake. “I’m pretty sure we’re all aware of who we are” the raven haired pack beta responded, obviously annoyed by the omega’s presence. “Zayn, cut it out” Louis could hear the other pack beta say quietly, not wanting a repeat of earlier. “Nice of you to finally join us” Edward spoke up, his tone almost as hard as his green eyes. Noticing the change in Edward and Louis’ behaviour, the middle triplet looked confused, but knew better than to speak up about it in the moment. He’d have to ask Edward what was going on later. “Yeah no thanks to you. I am drenched in your scent and it’s revolting”. Louis’ nose was scrunched up as he walked towards the group of Alphas, no longer feeling like he would fall. “I’d watch your tone if I were you, Runt”. The bitterness could make any other wolf flinch, but Louis couldn’t get over the rapidly building anger he was feeling. 

“Just because you’re a pack alpha doesn’t mean I’m any lesser than you!” the omega roared as he stepped right up to the towering alpha. In this light, Louis couldn’t miss the piercings that adorned Edward’s face. The two lower lip piercings and the nose hoop would have been hot in any other instance, but all Louis could think about was ripping them out of the smug asshole’s face. As soon as the boy reached up to grab Edward’s face, he felt his wrist being gripped with immense strength, flipping the boy around with his arm stuck behind his back. Louis’ back was now pulled right up against Edward’s broad chest. A squeak of shock came from Louis’ lips, now struggling to get away from the alpha. “Once you can actually win a fight against me, you’ll be something other than the dirt beneath my feet. Am I clear, omega?”. Edward’s hot breath warmed the tip of his right ear, the mint of his toothpaste invading Louis’ nose. He could feel the omega within him wanting to submit, but he didn’t want to let Edward win this time. 

“Is that how you should be talking to your soulmate?” the omega said through gritted teeth. Louis didn’t want to be this monster’s soulmate. Maybe if he found out about this before he saw what a cruel wolf Edward really was, he’d be okay with it. But now that he’s seen what the alpha was capable of, he wanted nothing to do with him. Edward let out a dark chuckle at that. “I can treat you however I please. Your only purpose is to be bred and produce an alpha heir for myself and my brothers. Someone we can pass all of our wealth and glory to” his grip tightened on the omega’s wrist, Louis feeling the numbness run through his hand, “and that’s all you’ll ever be to me”. Once Edward finished his sentence he shoved the omega away, watching how the boy’s knees hit the freezing cold concrete floor.

When Louis looked up from where he was, both of his hands holding himself up on his knees, he could see Zayn smirking at him. Louis’ flashing silver eyes passed over to Liam who looked conflicted, wanting to help the boy up but knowing it wasn’t his place right now. When Louis’ eyes reached the middle triplets, he couldn’t help but see the anger radiating off of him. Harry wanted to knock his brother to the ground like he had done to Louis. The middle triplet couldn’t understand why his brother would treat their soulmate and future mother to their pups like that. Their mum would be so angry with her eldest boy. Harry calmly walked towards Louis, helping the omega off of the ground. The two brothers having a conversation with their eyes, the middle one angry with the oldest one. And if looks could kill, Edward would be six feet under at this point. 

The eldest twin wore a dark smile on his face, amused by his brother’s anger. “While you three continue to play with your thumbs, I’m going to see what’s taking Marcel so long” Harry finally spoke up, “and I’m taking Louis with me”. The omega actually didn’t mind Harry, he seemed the most sane of the triplets, but he wasn’t about to let his guard down completely. He could see how easily the eldest alpha’s anger could spark, and he wouldn’t put it past Harry to be the same way. They were brothers after all. But Louis wordlessly followed Harry, brushing his pants off with his hands. As the pair walked quietly across the warehouse, their steps being the only noise to fill the mostly empty space, Louis had to hold back the tears that were filling his eyes. He wasn’t going to look weak again.

He knew he slipped into omega space, he let his guard down and he doesn’t remember much that had happened. His memory was hazy, but he could remember small pieces here and there. He remembers Edward being soft and calming, but that couldn’t be right. The triplets all looked the same, maybe he was mistaking one of the younger brothers for Edward. He remembers Zayn and Liam coming into the office, then blood dripping onto the floor. The last thing Louis remembered was one of the triplets growling and threatening someone. The omega couldn’t believe how his life had changed so drastically in less than two days. 

Yesterday he was anxiously waiting to find out where he would be working. Finally making the pack proud by helping keep the pack protected by working for Edward. He showed the alphas and betas Edward trains that he isn’t just a weak omega, he kept up with the big wolves, and yet the eldest pack alpha still treated him like a pup that’s in the way. In less than twenty-four hours, Louis went from an innocent omega, to having two wolves’ blood on his hands. He became a monster, just like the pack alphas who he had grown up to worship the ground they walked on. But now that he got to see the dark side to them, the omega was disgusted. Edward didn’t even care that he made the smaller wolf murder another wolf. 

Louis was so angry with himself, with the pack alphas, and with his father. He never had closure when it came to his father’s death, never knew the truth. Now that he knew Edward killed his father, the omega was reminded of his disgusting fate. Soulmates were supposed to be two wolves who loved each other and would do anything to keep them safe and happy. How could Louis’ soulmate be his father’s murderer. How could he ever love Edward when he’s the reason Louis was left on his own, having to grow up and be tough. He was just a kid, no one should go through that, but especially not a child. His inner omega was screaming at him, telling him that he would learn to love the monster of an alpha, but how could he move past that? How could he love someone who thinks of his soulmate as nothing more than dirt?

Louis was too preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Harry had stopped walking. He bumped into Harry’s , his eyes opening wide in shock. “Shit, sorry” he apologized quickly, stepping back from the taller wolf. “You’re fine, Lou,” Harry assured before opening the metal door in front of the two of them. As the door creaked open, Louis could see Marcel sitting at a table in the dimly lit room. It was a makeshift office with a wobbly table in the middle of the room, a wooden crate acting as a chair. The youngest alpha was flipping through papers, marking on them with pen at what seemed randomly. “Hey, H, I’m almost done here” Marcel said quietly, not even sparing a glance at his brother, “don’t let him touch anything in here” he added, noticing the omega’s scent. Louis just quietly leaned against the wall, staying out of the way. 

He didn’t mind these two alphas, it was Edward that was the issue. “So what are you doing anyway?” Louis asked, trying to get a glance at the table, but not being able to make out what the papers said. Marcel finally looked up from the papers, giving the omega an odd glance. “If I’m supposed to be your soulmate, I have a right to know what you’re up to,” he explained, crossing his arms against his chest, “are you figuring out who you want to murder next? Or is that only Edward’s job?”. Both of the alphas turned to look at each other before Marcel rolled his eyes, “you really are a nosey omega. Being nosey will get you into trouble around here. But since you asked so nicely, I had to hand count each palette to double check our numbers before our delivery. I don’t need to be threatened with death today. So I needed to triple check numbers since you put Edward in a mood”.

“Edward is always in a mood, you can’t blame Louis, it wasn’t his fault” Harry tried to explain, “Edward’s has too much of an ego and wants everyone to bow at his feet”. “If the omega had asked him to mate with him in that office an hour ago, he would have. But he saw that as a weakness and knew he could exploit the omega if they were mated” Marcel replied with an eyeroll, “so you better figure out what you want, Pup. Because the next time you slip like that, you’ll be stuck with him for life”. That sparked the younger boy’s curiosity, “what happened when I was under? I don’t really remember it” he admitted sheepishly. “Let’s just say you played out Edward’s fantasy of a submissive omega. You even attacked Zayn when he tried to take you away from him” the youngest alpha explained as he put the papers into a straightened pile, “you would be the perfect omega for him if you weren’t such a stubborn and fiery thing. I still think mother is wrong about you, but it’s too late for us to change anything now”.

Marcel stood up, running a hand through his unruly curls, “you’re really frustrating to deal with, if I’m being honest. Harry and myself have a lot more self control than our dear brother has, you’ll be lucky if Edward decides to kill you one day soon. Otherwise you’ll be stuck in hell dealing with him. He’s truly insufferable at times, but I can’t even imagine the damage you’d do to him and the pack if you stay alive for much longer”. The low warning growl from Harry was enough to make Marcel drop his eyes away from where they were met with Louis’ striking silver ones. “I won’t let Ed kill our soulmate, Marce, stop trying to scare him away. He’s mine. Ours. And the day he dies will end us too” Harry assured, “Mum has never lied to us, he will be our mate, the pack Luna, and Edward will just have to deal with it”.


End file.
